


Day 12 - Making out

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alley Sex, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, It's For a Case, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shivered. The night was chilly, and the air in the alley was damp. They were waiting for the suspect to come out of the nightclub, staring at the back door. Two hours had passed when John realised that there was a flaw in their plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - Making out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was supposed to be making out. It won't be just making out though ;)

John shivered. The night was chilly, and the air in the alley was damp. They were waiting for the suspect to come out of the nightclub, staring at the back door. Two hours had passed when John realised that there was a flaw in their plan.

“Sherlock… if he comes out of that door…”

“When, John. He *will* come out of that door, it’s only a matter of time.”

“Yeah, ok, *when* he comes out of that door he’ll find us here waiting for him… don’t you think that our presence could discourage him from dealing his bloody drug?”

The darkness concealed the light blush that spread on Sherlock’s cheeks when he answered: “He won’t think we are a threat. I’ve… I have a plan.”

John wasn’t quite convinced yet but, before he could reply, he heard the creak of the opening door and he felt Sherlock pushing him against the wall. Before his brain could form a proper thought, it was utterly switched off by Sherlock’s hot and damp breath against his ear. “Sher… Sherlock… what…” he breathed. Sherlock pressed his body against John’s, pinning his hands against the wall and whispering in his ear “hush… we need a put-on” John tried to focus on their suspect, and he managed to notice that he wasn’t actually paying attention to them - evidently two men snogging outside a gay nightclub weren’t an unusual sight. Then Sherlock sucked his earlobe and his mind went blank. He released his hands, grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and pulled him impossibly close. He didn’t care about the case, he didn’t care about the smuggler, he didn’t care about decency, he only cared about months of wet dreams finally coming true, about Sherlock’s body pressed against him, Sherlock’s tight between his own and -oh, God- Sherlock’s hardness against his hip.

John grabbed a fistful of Sherlock’s hair an pulled softly, eliciting a low moan -God, he had never heard such a wonderful noise- and exposing Sherlock’s long neck. He bit it -another moan, but different from the other, and John could think of nothing but how many other noises could come from that wonderful mouth- and sucked a dark mark in the pale skin.

He pulled back and gazed into Sherlock’s eyes. His hand moved to Sherlock’s cheek, his thumb gently stroking his sharp cheekbone, and their lips were suddenly inches apart, and then closer, and closer, and then Sherlock’s lips were so soft, exactly as John had dreamed them or maybe even more.

The kiss was gentle at the beginning, but after a bunch of seconds Sherlock’s lips parted to let John’s tongue in, and everything got messier, and hotter, and dirtier. One hand still in Sherlock’s hair, John grabbed Sherlock’s arse with the other and pulled him closer, rolling his hips. Both moaned loudly in each other’s mouth as their hard cocks rubbed against one another through the fabric.

But it wasn’t enough, not even remotely enough.

Sherlock pulled slightly away and whispered “jump” on John’s lips. With one swift move, as if they had done nothing else in their lives, Sherlock grabbed John’s tight, John jumped and wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist and Sherlock pressed him against the wall again.

They almost screamed when they rolled their hips again. Better, so fucking better. Sherlock attacked John’s lips again, then moved to his neck and to his ear, while John was slightly pulling his wonderfully sensitive hair.

They rolled their hips faster and harder, Sherlock pressing John against the wall, John pressing Sherlock close with his legs, until Sherlock groaned, squeezed his eyes and threw his head back; and God, the sight was too much, enough to make John come too.

When they got a grip, Sherlock loosened his grasp on John’s tights and let him down on his feet. They were both panting, bodies close, foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other’s eyes.

It took John a few minutes to realise they were still in that alley and recall their initial aim. When he did, he turned his gaze left and right and he didn’t see the suspect anymore. He panicked: they had let him runaway, they had been so irresponsible, they… wait. Sherlock was chuckling. Why was Sherlock chuckling?

“Calm down, John, everything is under control. He’s gone but I know where he was heading and I told Lestrade. He’ll be in jail by now.”

“Oh… Oh, ok…” John was confused “wait, so… what were we doing here?”

Sherlock chuckled “I think it was quite clear… do you need a picture?”

John laughed and punched his arm softly. “Git. I meant, why did we come here if you didn’t need to catch him?”

Sherlock blushed, and this time John was paying too much attention to let the darkness conceal it. “I… I thought that a little… a little push… I couldn’t keep on waiting for you to understand that I… that I felt the same as you…”

John chuckled and held Sherlock close, kissing his temple. “You know, people usually talk.”

Sherlock hid his face in the crook on John’s neck and mumbled “Boring.”

John smiled and caressed Sherlock’s curls, then he whispered “I love you.” Sherlock held him tighter and murmured “I love you too.”


End file.
